


Persons of Interest

by Nevanna



Category: Jekyll (TV), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace's sense of adventure does not prevent a sense of self-preservation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persons of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 3/20/11.

“I don’t usually swing that way,” was the last thing that the older man with the feral smile said to Wallace before he scribbled something on a napkin and handed it over, “but if you’re up for trying to change my mind, here’s where to find me.” With that, he swaggered through the crowded pub and out of sight.

Now, Wallace squints at the scrawled message. He can just about pick out the name of a nearby hotel, and a number that starts with 4, or perhaps 9. Nowhere does he see anything that could be –

“And here I thought that recruiters were just a myth,” someone says above his head. “But you turned his head right and proper.”

He looks up. The speaker is a middle-aged woman with short hair and a no-nonsense business suit – not exactly a choice outfit for a night on the town. “You want to be careful with that one,” she adds. "Steer clear, if you can."

“I plan to,” Wallace assures her. 

“Smart boy.”

“Are you his ex or something?”

She snorts. “Hardly that.” She holds out her hand for him to shake. “Detective Miranda Callendar. I’ve spent a lot of time shadowing your friend – mind if I sit down? – and one of his…” She drums her fingers on the table between them. “One of his close associates. Have you known him long, Mr. –“

“Wells,” Wallace supplies. “And this was the first time we met. I think he’s kind of unstable.”

“How so?”

“He kept twitching at me. Jerking his head like this.” He demonstrates. “And he mentioned something about wanting to finish before his father came knocking. Serious daddy issues, if you ask me.”

“What else did you talk about?”

“Small talk, you know? The weather and movies and stuff. He asked me what I was doing in London –“

“You’re from the States?”

“Canada, actually.” He’d graduated from college into a laughable job market, and decided to live the cliché of trying to “find himself” in the nightlife of another country. “I told him that I was here to check out the scenery” – he grins – “and that’s when he told me where he’d be staying.” He thinks back. “He didn’t even tell me his name.”

“May I see?” Detective Callendar leans forward. “Mr. Wells, if this man is who I think he is, then he’s a lot more than unstable. Far be it from me to criticize your life choices, but you’re right not to go off with him.”

“Who do you think he is?”

“Oh, I could give you a name.” She smiles as if he’s told a joke. “Or two, at that. The important thing is that, if I’m right, he’s a good deal _more_ than just a myth.”


End file.
